Kamui la kill
by nightime luna fairy
Summary: After the final battle Senketsu sacrificed himself for Ryuko, but what would happen if Senketsu not only lived but became human, with the added surprise that the same thing happened to Junketsu! Now with the pressure of integrating into society they must attend Hannoji Academy as Jun and Sen Le Vie. How will they handle high school life while keeping their life fibers a secret.
1. Chapter 1

I watched and finished Kill la Kill and instantly fell in love with it. Despite the fact that the series has plenty of hot guys EX:Mikisugi,Sanageyama,and Tsumugu. I still developed a big anime crush on Senketsu. I guess I just fell for his character.

Disclaimer: Kill la Kill doed not belong to me. Sadly.

* * *

As Ryuko and Senketsu re-entered the atmosphere Senketsu tore himself off of Ryuko to shield her from the flames.

"You can wear whatever you want from now on," he said in farewell,"outfits far cuter than me."

"I'll wear them so you'll be dyed green with envy!" She cried as the last of Senketsu disintegrated into ash.

"SENKETSU!"

"RYUKO!" Cried out a figure bolting to sit up,"Wait how'd I get here?" He asked out loud running a hand through his spiky dark navy blue hair with red streaks across the side a bit of it falling onto his forehead.

"Hurn-uh guhhh," someone nearby groaned out loud. Standing up and rushing in the direction the sound came from he came across a guy around the age of 18 with straight white hair styled short n the back but with long straight strands brushing his eyes in front and wearing a white outfit reminiscent to an army uniform with gold applets with blue trimmings on the coat and knee high boots.

"Hey, uh, are you ok there?" Senketsu asked a bit new to communicating with someone other than Ryuko. The other boy looked at him with a critical eye taking in Senketsu's outfit from the black high collar jacket with red finishing around the folded edge, mid arm sleeve ends, and bottom over a red shirt with a black spot designed to look like an open jaw, black cargo pants, white high top shoes, and finally the red glove on his left hand and a broken eyepatch above his right eye.

"Who are you?" He asked already having an idea.

"My name is Senketsu," he answered, "and you are?"

"I'm Junketsu." He stated sitting up like it was obvious.

"JUNKETSU! Y-You.."

"Yes I can speak I'm not mu.."

"YOUR A BOY!" Senketsu shouted interrupting Junketsu.

"OF COURSE I'M A BOY YOU NINCOMPOOP!" He yelled right back standing up.

"Well, sorry, it's just that you never spoke and, well, you were a wedding dress not to mention your name means purity." He stated apologetically.

"Yeah, well, you were a sailor suit, doesn't mean you were a girl," he replied,"anyway do you have any idea how we're still alive or why we look like...this?" He asked motioning to his body, his 'human' body.

No idea," he replied dejectedly," Wait! What if we look for Ryuko and the other I'm sure they can help." He stated excitedly as he turn to do just that.

Only to be pulled back by the collar and fall flat on his butt.

"Hey! What was that for!" He yelled angrily at Junketsu as he got to his feet.

"Senketsu, when I was absorbed into you for the final battle I stayed awake, meaning that I was aware of everything that happened,"Junketsu explained," and if I recall correctly you told Ryuko to live a normal life without you so I think we should stay away from the girls."

"Well yeah, but.." Senketsu tried to find a reason to argue with but came out a blank. Junketsu, seeing the frustration on his face sighed and turned to sit on a large, flat piece of rubble indicating to Senketsu to sit and once he did he faced the former sailor suit.

"Senketsu, I know that you care for Ryuko in a way that I didn't think possible but you must remember 'if you love something let it go if it returns it loves you back and if it doesn't it was never yours in the first place' or some such thing... So don't even think about ditching me and running off."

"Wait how did you..."

"No idea I just can, sort of like the bond you and Ryuko had."

"Yeah, had." The past tense getting him down.

"Well we better find a place to hide out in at least until people start wearing clothes again. 'Cause I think two guys walking around, fully clothed would most likely garner some attention and I don't know about you but I rather not walk around naked; that is one trend I don't plan on following."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." A small smile appearing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

And here comes chapter 2.

*PLEASE READ*

So for the sake of the story I made it so that the beginning of the anime was also really close to the beginning of school like a month or two in so that this could start somewhere in early November because kill la kill was really fast paced. I cannot be the only one who thinks that! Plus I wanted to add a costume party, Thanksgiving, Christmas, you know the whole shabang. Please don't hate me.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Questioned a bluenette with twin red colored strands in a red and black themed outfit to his 'brother'.

"What? Shopping?" Answered the albino in a white and blue army-like uniform with gold applets, not looking up from his search for non bruised apples.

"Noooo, going to school. What happened to 'stay away from Ryuko'." Senketsu answered imitating Junketsu.

(A/N Senketsu was given a low, smooth voice and I would imagine Junketsu having a voice just as low but breathier kinda like he's whispering)

Junketsu carried on and didn't answer. Out loud anyways.

 _"Senketsu, we now live in a world where we have to work for ourselves, we are no longer clothing, plus without an education we will not be able to get suitable jobs, the part time one I have at the bookstore cafe only pays a minimum wage of 9 dollars... plus tip."_ Both of them made good use of their mental link to communicate with each about subjects neither of them wanted others to hear of.

 _"Yes I understand but going to Honnouji Academy is a bit risky don't ya think. Couldn't we go somewhere else to learn?"_

 _"We barely have enough money for food let alone housing so forget about moving, and Honnouji Academy was always a large structure plus the recent movement out of Honnou City lead to a population decrease so the school is giving out scholarships, so with access to a computer and some hacking skills I acquired from Inumuta we have the opportunity to acquire two; testing starts on Monday so be ready."_

"Ok, but...Honnouji?"

The two were already at the register and the cashier girl was giving them both an appreciative look.

"Look, it is a very big school,many classrooms, lots of students, I'm sure there will not be a problem. Forgive me, how much was it again?" The last part directed at the cashier girl.

"Oh, thats alright. That'll be ¥150.79."

Junketsu paid, took their change, receipt, and their two paper bags of necessities and they both walked out.

"She gave us her number, didn't she?" Senketsu asked as they left the store.

"Yes, which one of us was it meant for anyways?" Junketsu questioned as he turned to face the other. Both of them not noticing the three younger boys on skateboards until they hit the two on their way through, knocking both of them down.

"Out of the way!"one of them yelled out. Senketsu was the first to get to his feet.

"Why don't you learn to look where you're going!" Unfortunately they just laughed it off and disappeared around the corner.

 _"Are you not glad that we were never that age?"_ Junketsu was busy picking up the non perishables they had bought and Senketsu crouched down to help him.

 _"Listen, I don't know how old you really are, but I'm only half a year old"_

With that Junketsu stopped picking up to look at him.

"Truly?!"

"Yeah." He confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Huh." He then reached out to grab the bag of apples only to be pulled back by Senketsu in time to avoid a speeding car that ran over the four apples in the bag.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!" Senketsu yelled out, hauling Junketsu to stand with him.

"Well, there goes ¥40."

"How are you not upset?!"

All of a sudden the car that nearly ran over the former kamui came back in reverse and inside was none other than the Kiryuin sisters, and Mako Mankanshoku, with Ira Gamagori at the wheel. Mako took it upon herself to address the the boys.

"Sorry there, I guess Gamagori-senpai was being a bit of a space case there. Are you two ok?"

 _"OH SHIT!"_

 _A/N So not much happened here except that fact that I showed I know nothing of Japan's currency, the boys went shopping, and a cliffhanger SO FEEL SUSPENSE!_

 _PS: Also question: What torture er..._ _ **situation**_ do you want the boys to go through?

PPS: thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followings of my story. I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT!

XD


End file.
